


Willing Hostage

by chelseyelric



Category: Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Ginger Snaps - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rippenn, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseyelric/pseuds/chelseyelric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penn and Rippen have been sneaking around and staging fake captures for a while now. (Aged up Penn)</p><p>****CHAPTER 2 UPDATE FEBRUARY 22!****</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Willing Hostage

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So...this is the first Ginger Snaps (Rippenn) fic that I know to exist! I hope the publishing of this work will inspire other Ginger Snaps shippers to write their own. :) This is by no means the only fic I plan on writing for these two, but I'm also not sure when those other pieces will be done. (I have a lot of stories currently in the works.) Please enjoy and let me know what you think. :3

Penn and Rippen kissed roughly and desperately in a way that would remind onlookers of two men stranded in the desert finally, finally finding something to quench their thirst. However, onlookers wouldn't be much of a problem in the middle of the blank, white holding cell in which the pair currently stood. 

In this futuristic world, Rippen was a man of high standing and wealth. Naturally, when he'd instructed his followers to build a special room for him in only a few days, they hardly batted an eye and the construction was finished when specified. The room had been commissioned to be soundproof, include no windows and have only one bulletproof door that he alone had DNA access to, assuring the pair that they would have at least some time to themselves.

They'd barely made it a few feet into the space before Penn had turned, arms behind him, and thrown himself eagerly at Rippen, initiating their make-out session. The villain threaded his fingers through Penn's wild red locks and pulled, allowing Rippen to do as he pleased to the teenager's bare neck. Giggles rang out and Penn couldn't do much else in response to the gentle attention as his hands had been bound behind his back during his 'capture.'

"I just love when you manhandle me," the hero admitted with a contented sigh and a sidelong glance. Rippen smiled, growling quietly. 

"The way you say it makes it sound as if I wouldn't do it even if you didn't like it, boy."

An unexpected thrill of arousal shot up Penn's spine, which compelled him to press further into Rippen's broad chest. "Kiss me again?"

"Oh, I'll be doing more than that, dear boy," the larger assured, pressing his lips to Penn's once more.

The seventeen year old could feel his body being pushed toward a nearby wall and he didn't try to stop the movement in the least. Though he'd become Rippen's equal in height, Penn knew submission was key in getting the rush that he craved. As they reached their destination, their mouths battled and the redhead couldn't help but think about how much he loved this. Being dominated by the man he was meant to overtake again and again in battles was truly exhilarating and it was obvious Rippen felt the same.

They'd been doing this for a while now. Sneaking around to do entirely inappropriate things for people in their positions, on missions and in their own reality. It was a miracle they hadn't been caught yet. (It helped that Phil and Phyllis had stopped viewing their missions once they'd become days long rather than hours,) but Penn knew their luck couldn't stay this good much longer.

"Rippen," Penn tried but he could tell the man hadn't heard him. Clearing his throat, the teen repeated himself, drawing Rippen's ruby gaze.

"What is it?" he asked succinctly.

It was obvious the villain didn't enjoy having his concentration broken, but Penn avoided his eyes, making Rippen raise one section of brow curiously.

"I'm...I'm not saying we have to stop doing this. Actually, that's the last thing I want but..." the teen began, causing Rippen's usual frown to return. "I'm just saying we should...maybe cut back a little."

"And what, exactly do you mean by 'this', boy?" the older asked making Penn blush.

"You know what I mean," he said, pushing his chest more firmly into Rippen's. "These fake kidnappings when we zap. My friends are starting to get suspicious. Well, maybe not so much Boone, but Sashi is."

A hearty laugh filled the small room, startling Penn. Rippen began to slowly shake his head in a patronizing way.

"Well of course she is, boy. I've said before that she's the competent one. How could she not notice the sudden frequency?" As he finished, he peppered light kisses along Penn's jaw. The trace stubble there brushed his lips, making him smile at the sensation. "You need a shave, by the way," Rippen remarked offhandedly.

The teen hero sassily rolled his eyes, ignoring the quip about his facial hair. "You didn't have a problem with all this a few months ago," he replied, but obviously didn't wish to push the argument as he leant in for a searing kiss. 

Once they noisily separated, Penn laid back to let Rippen take control again. Penn knew how much the villain liked it when he was verbal with him, so he asked with the most pleading look he could muster, "Quit teasing and touch me."

Rippen's large hand palming Penn through his leggings felt like electricity. The sparks set his nerves aflame and clouded his mind. He could hardly control his voice as he moaned and whined in what Rippen assumed was encouragement. 

"Is this what you wanted, boy?" the man growled hotly into one blushing ear.

"Yes! Oh god, yes!" Penn crooned as he bucked his slim hips into the warm hand. 

He hadn't been expecting the sudden tweak of a nipple, but the rough motion had Penn hissing and his gaze searing into Rippen's very flesh.

"You know this session can't last much longer," the man breathed, snapping Penn out of his trance. "Your friends will be here soon."

"I know," he sighed sadly, but perked at a thought. "Can we take it slow later?"

Rippen chuckled at the boy's implication. "So eager for more when we haven't even finished? You're insatiable."

Another eye roll later, Penn shot back, "I'm a teenaged boy! Don't act like you don't love it." To prove his point, he ground his clothed erection against Rippen's well-muscled thigh.

With a smile at the boy's virility, Rippen worked the teen out of his navy blue leggings and pulled his own slacks down as well. 

Both men stared at the other's arousal, already hard and leaking precum. Their breathing began to increase, but the villain knew he needed to stay in control. Gently, Rippen leant forward to press a forearm against the wall above Penn's head. He ground the head of his cock slowly against Penn's, smearing the drops of precum gathering across their tips. The redhead whimpered at the fairly unfamiliar action but pushed back with enthusiasm. A miniature sword fight broke out with no winners or losers; just two men becoming lost in the dance of their passion. 

Penn couldn't control himself as he whined out, "I...thought we had to hu-hurry."

As he finished his reminder, Rippen grabbed ahold of them both in one large hand, hissing in satisfaction from the added pressure. Not wasting anymore time, the villain began gripping and pumping their swollen cocks at a nearly bruising pace.

Their current position wasn't exactly comfortable for Penn, as his arms pressed painfully between his back and the wall, but there was no way he was going to have Rippen stop what he was doing. He could care less if his wrists had marks in them or if they became numb, he just didn't want the delicious friction to end.

Shakily, Penn managed to raise a leg and drape it around the man's slim waist, bringing their sensitive bodies even closer.

"Squeeze...harder," he pleaded and without skipping a beat, Rippen complied, tearing a scream of ecstasy from Penn's already raw throat.

"I absolutely adore hearing you beg, boy," Rippen growled hungrily beside the hero's flushed ear, but the remark barely registered with Penn as he loudly chanted Rippen's name again and again. With every stroke of their cocks, Penn's voice grew higher and more desperate while Rippen's grew deeper and more rasped.

The villain almost became lost in the sight of the youth's beautifully flushed skin in contrast to the harsh whiteness of the surrounding room, but all too soon, Penn's voice cracked and his slender leg made a nearly bruising grip around the man's middle.

"Are you cumming, hero?" Rippen asked, his gaze now focused and burning on Penn's scrunched expression. "Are you going to cum for your villain?"

A loud whimper and a short, "Mm-hmm," sounded from Penn's nostrils, his lips pressed together much too tight to let anything slip out. 

With a whisper of, "Do it, Penn," and a bite at Penn's exposed neck, the boy was pushed, screaming, spectacularly over the edge.

Rippen could feel the warm wetness of Penn's sudden release; hear the chocked sobs he knew that he had caused; see his face of pained bliss and feel the involuntary shakes that wracked through his svelte frame. In an instant, it brought him to a brilliant completion as well.

Both men groaned, simply letting wave after wave of intense pleasure hit them until there was nothing left but each other and sensory static.

Seconds passed, then minutes, in silence, both of their nerve endings buzzing like old neon signs until Rippen yelped in surprise, releasing their lengths and grabbing his ear with his clean hand. 

Penn pulled back from nipping the man's ear, smiling in that saccharine way he always did. Luckily for the teen, who currently had no strength to stand on his own, Rippen hadn't put much distance between the two of them. With an exhausted sigh, Penn leant his forehead onto Rippen's broad shoulder. Their combined sweat was distracting, but not intolerable.

"So, about later?" The redhead quietly questioned.

Rippen let out a breathy chuckle and pushed Penn's limp, grinning frame back against the wall.

"Yes, yes. How does a midnight rendezvous at my place sound?"

The youth contemplated, running through everything he had to do that evening.

"I should be able to make that," he affirmed, then stared seriously into Rippen's eyes while thinking, ‘I have to tell him then.' 

The center of the man's eyebrow dipped. He didn't particularly like the expression on Penn's normally carefree face.

"What is it, boy?" A large hand on his cheek drew the hero from his thoughts. 

The sigh Penn released was loud and harsh against the room's relative silence and sounded filled to the brim with emotion. He leant into Rippen's palm, enjoying its warmth and the man's distinctive cologne. 

Penn loved him, that's what was wrong. And he knew it. Knew it was true, knew it was wrong and knew that Rippen almost certainly wouldn't return his feelings. And why would he? Outside of these escapades, he and Rippen could hardly be called friends, let alone something more. But the youth couldn't help it. This man had been such a major part of his life for nearly four years now. Penn had gone from seeing him as a threat to his world, then as an unavoidable constant in his life. Now, Rippen had become irreplaceable in the boy's heart to the point where it was distracting when they were apart. He needed him whether or not Rippen felt the same and Penn had to let him know.

"I-" 

BOOM!

Suddenly, the walls shook and the air felt charged. Bits of recently dried paint rained down from the ceiling and a few hairline cracks could be seen around the door. Both men's fear and confusion quelled as they realized what was probably happening outside. 

"Damn it all! It's your friends!" Rippen growled angrily. "Not like I'm surprised. Honestly, what is Larry good for!?" 

Penn knew that the man didn't mean it. He actually cared quite a bit for his minion. If not, he wouldn't keep him in his company. Plus, if Rippen actually had any decent minions, it would make their secret meetings and staged kidnappings that much harder. 

With speed most wouldn't believe possible for a man Rippen's size and age, he hastily unhooked his grandiose cape from the clasps on his shoulders and began hastily cleaning every trace of what they'd just done. Penn's shivers of sensitivity went unnoticed by the villain as the soft fabric ghosted over his nether regions; the only thought occupying Rippen's mind was that they mustn't be caught.

Another bone jarring crash resounded and, though this room was meant to be soundproof, the battle outside could be heard. It was obvious the door wouldn't stand much longer. Rippen, deeming them both decently clean, pulled up, first his own pants, then Penn's leggings.

The timing couldn't have been more perfect. Just as he fixed Penn's appearance, the door imploded, seeming to be sucked out into the hallway somehow.

The kick to sweep his legs out from under him was quite unexpected, but there was little Rippen could do while in mid-fall. The ground rushed up to meet him and with all the grace of a newborn giraffe, Rippen hit the floor hard. Dazed and a little bruised, he could hear Sashi call to Penn. Her small, lithe body was framed dramatically by the remnants of the door and, just as suddenly as they'd appeared, she and Boone took off running to some unknown destination.

The hero jumped over his handcuffs nimbly, bringing his wrists level with his chest. Penn knelt down and quickly pecked Rippen's lips with his own. 

"I'm sorry," he spoke under his breath. "I'll see you later." 

And with that, he was gone as well.

Rippen just lay on the floor, willing the ringing in his ears to stop while, unbeknownst to him, a small smile crept onto his face.

"This boy will be the death of me."


	2. What Are We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penn heads over to Rippen's apartment, but what happens when the evening doesn't exactly go as planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I wrote this so fast! I'm super proud of it. (As a side note, I noticed that chapter one was mainly centered around Penn's feelings, so this chapter is highly Rippen-centric.) I'd like to dedicate this second chapter to eliz. Without their suggestion to write one, it probably wouldn't exist.

"This boy will be the death of me," Rippen repeated to himself as he sat alone in his apartment, but this time, without the dopamine and endorphins of arousal buzzing through his bloodstream to take the edge off. Large, dark bruises had slowly begun to blossom across his right hip and the back of his head felt in similar form as the part time villain tried to relax on his old, beat up couch and ice them both. He glanced at the clock mounted on the wall and saw that its hands read 10:08pm. 

Rippen sighed sadly, knowing that he had to cancel his night with Penn. He'd been so looking forward to having that hot young thing moaning beneath him again, the memory of their earlier escapade still fresh. But he could hardly walk like this, let alone have vicious, dominating sex. His cock gave an interested twitch at the thought, but the man's logical side, and pain, were winning over.

The ravanette stared at the phone, merely a few inches away, with absolute dread. Reluctantly, Rippen plucked the land line from its mount and just sat with it cradled in his hand. He tried unsuccessfully to quell his disappointment until he heard shifting outside his apartment door.

For the briefest second, the man leant forward, thinking it to be an intruder, until he remembered the only other person who had a (legitimate) copy of his key. The hero was early.

"I was just about to call you," was the man's way of greeting as Penn carefully stepped over the raised threshold and took off his shoes and jacket.

"Really?" Penn asked, sounding giddy. "You wanted me to come earlier?" Rippen heard more unseen shifting that he couldn't identify.

"On the contrary," he said as Penn rounded the entryway corner. "I was calling to cancel." The youth's million watt grin immediately burnt out, the corners of Penn's mouth lowering along with the grocery bags he held in both arms.

"Really?" he asked. "Why? Did I do something?"

Rippen chuckled mirthlessly. "Why, yes, quite a bit of something. That leg sweep you delivered earlier left me in less than top form." 

It was then that Penn noticed the ice packs and pillows cradling the part time villain and a huge wave of guilt visibly washed over him.

"So if you don't mind-" Rippen began in reluctant dismissal, but stopped as the redhead dropped his bags like so much garbage and ran around the side of the couch to his side, startling him. Penn knelt so that he was at eye level with Rippen. 

"I'm so sorry!" he said, taking hold of the man's left hand in both of his own. "Are you going to be okay? Do I need to call an ambulance!?"

Rippen was taken aback by the overwhelming concern he saw in the boy's sapphire eyes, not really used to receiving it from...well, anyone. 

Ever.

"Uh...well, I should be fine. It's merely some bad bruising. Nothing too serious."

Penn gave a loud sigh of relief, leaning his forehead to rest on the hand he still had captured in his grasp. "Oh, jeez." He laughed shakily. "I thought you, like, broke something."

Rippen scowled, snatching his hand away, frightening the youth. "I am not so old as to break from a mere fall." To his surprise, Penn laughed. It was a wonderfully soothing, nonjudgmental sound.

"Anyone can break something from a fall, Rip. I actually got a hairline fracture in my wrist when I was seven from falling the wrong way out of bed."

Rippen's brow raised in genuine surprise. He attempted to picture the currently graceful and coordinated young man in front of him as someone who had ever been clumsy. "Really? I had no idea."

"Yeah, well, now ya do," he said, blushing in embarrassment and giving a crooked grin. "But back to you. Did you take anything for pain?"

"Just a couple of Tylenol," the older man replied, interested in where this was going.

"How many's a couple?"

Rippen rolled his eyes, his natural irritability surfacing. "I had assumed that you knew the English language as well as I. A couple is two."

"I know what a couple is. I was just clarifying."

Penn stood up, scrubbing his hands over his face, then placed them on his hips with a sigh. "Are they working?"

Rippen gestured to his setup. "Does it look like they're working?" He barked grumpily. 

"Hey, dial the 'tude way back, there, sassy pants. I'm helping," Penn said trying to seem serious, but he couldn't keep the corners of his mouth from naturally moving upward. "Have you eaten?"

The hero's line of questioning seemed to be traveling further and further away from a point, and Rippen was about to say so until he saw Penn's warning look. "Not since getting home, no."

"Got it," was Penn's answer, walking briskly to the supplies he'd abandoned in the walkway.

Rippen tried to follow the teen with his gaze, but it was difficult when he traveled into a portion of the kitchen that the man couldn't easily turn to see from his position.

"Got what?" He asked, hating not being informed. "What have you got?"

He heard the rustling of plastic and the dull thuds of items being placed on his cheap counter top.

"It's good that you took Tylenol, but they won't work as well on an empty stomach," Penn said informatively, sounding as if he were pulling things out of drawers and from under the cabinets. "I was actually going to make us dinner anyway."

"Really?" Rippen asked, genuinely surprised. "And why is that?"

"Never you mind," Penn called. "Just relax."

'Easier said than done,' Rippen thought as he heard the boy rummaging about in his kitchen doing who knew what, but attempted to do as he was told. 

He closed his eyes and took deep breaths while listening to the miscellaneous sounds coming from Penn a few yards away. He could feel much of his pain ebbing with his lack of movement and, as the seconds ticked by, he almost fell asleep. That is, until the smell of cooking beef and a medley of spices filled the air and his nostrils, making his empty stomach growl.

"I didn't know you could cook," Rippen remarked offhandedly.

"I kind of had to force myself to learn when my aunt and uncle came to live with me." Penn called back. "I would have starved otherwise. My uncle actually packed a handful of flour and an unopened can of tomato sauce for one of my school lunches years ago." 

Rippen chuckled, able to picture the scenario clearly. In less than fifteen minutes, Penn rounded the corner with a large platter of food and a dish towel draped over one arm, announcing that dinner was ready.

Rippen was taken aback. Not by the meal, but having noticed something immediately different about the hero. "Your hair."

One of Penn's hands flew to his head with an insecure expression. His wild curls had been thrown up into a small, sloppy bun between the time Rippen had last seen him and now and it was obvious that the teen had forgotten. "Is it weird? I just did it to keep it out of the way. I can take it out if it weirds you out."

"No no," Rippen insisted, making Penn pause mid-gesture. "It's just...different." 

The man shifted his weight on his pillow mounds, pretending to focus on readjusting his ice packs so that he wouldn't have to look at those striking blue eyes in all of their unshielded glory. The hair style actually made the boy look less like a teen from a small town and more like a professional model with his impressive hight, light build and flawless bisque skin. It made Rippen almost self conscious.

"I like it," the villain spoke carefully. And it was true. Embarrassing to say out loud, to be sure, but the beautiful smile Penn gave him in return was worth it.

To hide said embarrassment, Rippen turned his gaze to the food: a steaming platter of beef and broccoli. "Well aren't you just full of surprises," he mused, looking at how well made the dish was. 

With a mischievous grin, Penn winked and replied "I sure am."

The redhead went to work, busying himself with setting up their eating arrangements. Rippen had assumed that the boy was going to go and get smaller plates for the both of them, thinking the plater simply to showcase his handiwork. He was surprised when he saw Penn simply sit on the couch beside him. Laying the towel he'd brought with him across his denim clad lap, the redhead balanced the large dish on the tops of his thighs and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows. Rippen only registered one fork.

"What are you doing?"

Penn looked up, his concentration broken. "Getting ready to feed you," he replied, as if it were obvious.

Rippen's cheeks turned steadily red with indignation. "I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself! I'm not helpless!"

Penn sighed loudly. "What did I say about the 'tude?" He made sure that he was in a comfortable position before spearing a bit of beef on the end of the fork.

"I know that you're not helpless, but I feel bad for hurting you." The youth held the piece up to Rippen's mouth in offering. "Let me help you feel better."

The man didn't quite know how to feel about that. No one was ever sorry for hurting him or guilty about inconveniencing him. Rippen opened his mouth without another word and Penn happily obliged. The pair continued on like that for a while: Penn feeding Rippen while taking the occasional bite himself as the man sat quietly, chewing and thinking.

What was the boy's angle here?

As far as Rippen knew, he and Penn were simply fuck buddies, if they could be called buddies at all. What were they really when the boy gave disappointed looks when told he couldn't see him. Elated looks from the thought of having more time to spend with him. When he surprised him with dinner and apologized for harming him, who was, first and foremost, his enemy. That wasn't how this arrangement was supposed to go. 

But, then again...had they actually agreed to a set of parameters? 

Rippen came slowly back to reality and realized that he'd been out of it so long, thinking quietly to himself, that he hadn't noticed Penn turn out the lights. The redhead had somehow left Rippen uninterrupted while he'd placed their dish and on the table, turned the TV on and curled up against his uninjured side, his cheek resting tenderly on the man's left shoulder. The soft blue light flickered and shifted over every surface in the room, bathing everything in an almost otherworldly light. Especially the hero grinning and breathing softly beside him.

This felt positively domestic.

Holding his gaze there, on the visible side of the youth's face, Rippen contemplated what it would be like to have this kind of thing all the time. This would be nice, Rippen decided to himself. Having someone to care for him. He could get used to this.

Rippen gently wrapped his good arm around Penn's slim shoulders, causing the boy to look up in startled confusion.

"What are we watching?" Rippen asked.

Penn shrugged. "Some Animal Planet thing where animals are caught on video attacking people. It's not bad. I like the fact that there's suspense, but almost always a happy ending."

Rippen watched the tantalizing slowness of the boys lips while he talked, counting how often Penn's bright white teeth flashed into view. 

"Hmm," was the man's only acknowledgment.

Rippen turned his ruby gaze back to the screen on flash number six and absentmindedly began rubbing his thumb in small circles on Penn's upper arm. The boy buried himself deeper into Rippen's muscled side and sighed, content.

"Are you terribly upset about me not being able to fuck you?" Rippen suddenly questioned, breaking the homey mood.

Penn blushed at the abruptness, but eventually shrugged. "A little," he admitted honestly. "But I mostly just wanted to spend time with you."

Rippen was touched by the saccharine sentiment, but he felt that the boy deserved some kind of reward on Rippen's part for his kindness and hard work.

"We still could, you know," he said, watching the light of the TV play on Penn's surprised expression.

"Really? Are you sure? I don't want you to hurt yourself more."

"And I won't." 

Penn looked confused by the man's certainty on the matter. "Huh?"

"If you really want to, you will have to do all of the work."

The hero looked uncertain, but Rippen reminded him, "You told me to let you take care of me, yes?"

A sudden confident smile crossed Penn's face. "That's right." The boy stood and went to grab something unseen to Rippen from a bag in the kitchen. He returned a few seconds later with a new bottle of lube, peeling off the plastic seal at the top, never loosing the curve to his lips. 

"You really had your heart set on this happening tonight, didn't you?" Rippen commented idly.

Penn's little smile morphed into his brightest grin."I really did." 

He pulled down his skinny jeans and green briefs without hesitation, completely unabashed at his own nakedness and arousal, and left them in a sloppy pile on the floor. In a similarly fluid motion, Penn made quick work of the man's button and zipper, pulling Rippen's swollen cock from between the opening in his boxers while being careful to leave his injuries undisturbed.

"You're sure you're okay to be doing this?" Penn asked, just to be certain, while lazily pumping Rippen's manhood between his slender fingers.

The boy's previous eagerness had caused sparks of arousal and pride to cascade down his spine and, with an impatient growl, Rippen insisted, "I said that I was, now suck."

Penn needed no further incentive. 

The hero boldly took as much of Rippen's cock between his full lips as he could and the man was suddenly glad for the tie holding Penn's hair back. Rippen could see the entirety of the youth's handsome face as he suckled hungrily at his manhood, the shape of his mouth warping to accommodate his size. Penn shamelessly worked the man's cock, seeming to think that he had no reason to keep his noises down, (which was entirely untrue as Rippen had neighbors and almost illegally thin walls), but the villain was hardly complaining. (He hated his neighbors anyway.) 

Rippen made every attempt to hang on to his sanity, but the boy was almost impossibly sexy with his mouth full. Penn was working so hard to please him that Rippen actually had to grab ahold of the youth's hair and pause his efforts before he came. The redhead made a questioning noise in the back of his throat as his tongue darted to try and return to his previous activity, but Rippen spoke his name, drawing Penn's attention.

"Unless you want me to finish right now, you'd better get yourself ready to take me."

Penn's cheeks darkened further while he whimpered a simple, "Okay."

Penn grabbed the lube and snapped the lid of the bottle open, squeezing a copious amount of the slippery liquid onto his fingers. He worked it back and forth between them, allowing the gel to warm a bit before reaching behind himself and placing his pointer finger against his puckered entrance. Wasting no time, Penn pressed into himself with a gasp, then returned to pleasuring Rippen with his mouth. The vibrations of Penn's moans shot directly into the villain's cock and caused his balls to tighten.

This was bliss. Absolute bliss. 

Having this beautiful young man all to himself, ready and willing whenever he pleased was simply wonderful. But, when he thought about it...did he truly have Penn to himself? Rippen's previous line of thinking surfaced as he saw the redhead slip another finger into his ass. 

Did Penn only belong to him? 

What /were/ they? What was stopping Penn from taking all that Rippen had taught him about giving and receiving pleasure and doing those things with someone else? What if Penn left and betrayed him just like everyone else in his life.

Penn attempted to pull himself off for air, but Rippen's grip on his hair had become unrelenting and almost painfully tight. With a tap to the man's thigh with his unoccupied hand, Rippen finally came to his senses and released him. Penn took deep, gulping breaths, but his fingers never stopped working himself open. He snuck a third finger in while those icy orbs glanced up at the man with unspoken concern.

Rippen shook his head dismissively, clearing his mind. He rested his hand on Penn's burning cheek, noting with a smile that the boy had taken the time to shave before coming over.

Why did it matter what they were. They were fine this way, right? Hero and villain and occasional fuck buddies. 

"It's nothing. Are you ready?"

Penn nodded and smiled, removing his busy digits with a satisfying pop. He went to grab the lube bottle again, popping the top and drizzling it's contents onto Rippen's waiting cock. The man jumped at the unexpected chill and scowled at the hero for his lack of warning, but Penn offered an apologetic smile while he climbed into Rippen's lap like he belonged there. He planted a quick, sweet kiss on the ravenette's lips, immediately wiping the unhappy look from his face. 

"Sorry," he chuckled before pulling away to line himself up on the man's arousal. Rippen simply watched with a dazed expression.

He had to know. 

He had to know what this all had come to mean to Penn. 

Just as Rippen was about to ask, Penn forced the man's cockhead into his waiting heat. His mind was suddenly blank, nothing registering except for tightness and warmth and the boy's suspended weight. 

Wait, suspended?

Rippen looked at Penn, shaking above him with the effort to simultaneously take the man's impressive length and keep himself aloft. 

"Penn," he said, but the teen's heavy breathing was a bit louder than his own voice. He reached his hand to brush his knuckles against Penn's flushed cheeks, startling the youth out of his concentration.

"I said I was okay," he reminded gently, watching the boy's eyes dart away. 

"Sorry," he replied. "I guess I can't help but worry."

Rippen shook his head and placed his large hands on Penn's slim hips, sliding them down the outside of the boy's spread thighs until his knees were more flush against his sides. Penn's face contorted in concern, hearing the ice packs roll out of place, but Rippen made sure to keep his features composed through the slight pain he felt. 

"See?" he asked. "Fine." 

It wasn't until after he'd said it and Penn had flashed the man's favorite smile that Rippen realized he had lied to make the boy feel better. Something he wouldn't do for anyone else. 

That settled it.

As Penn inched more and more of the man's length into himself, Rippen decided it was time to ask.

"Um..." This time, he immediately had Penn's attention. 

"Yeah, Rip?"

He steeled his nerves, chastising himself for feeling so weak and simply asked, "What are we?"

Penn tilted his head in confusion while his muscles contracted distractedly around Rippen's cock. "Huh?"

"What are we," Rippen repeated, clarifying, "to each other."

Penn went suddenly rigid, his normally teasing eyes uncertain.

"What brought this on?"

Rippen didn't like that the youth had stopped his progress and went back to guiding him down with a hand on his hip. With a satisfied hiss, Penn leant his head back, finally becoming fully seated on Rippen's cock.

"Hmm, I wonder." 

The man proceeded to gently buck his hips upward in a single, deep thrust, ignoring the dull aches his body offered in protest. The redhead couldn't help but call out as he was properly filled.

"Showing up early to make dinner, going above and beyond to care about my well being and allowing me to opt out of a promised session of sex in favor of quietly cuddling on the couch. Sound familiar?"

Penn didn't say anything until he looked up with a guilty smile, his hands raised in surrender.

"Yeah, it seems pretty obvious when you lay it all out like that." He took a deep breath and said, "I love you."

Shock plastered itself across Rippen's face. "What?"

Penn lowered his hands to rest on Rippen's chest, working open the man's dress shirt while making absolute certain that the villain heard him this time. "I. Love. You. Rippen."

At the end of his sentence, the hero slipped his arms around Rippen's muscled neck, pressed their foreheads together and started a gentle shimmy with his hips.

"I wanted to tell you sooner, but...well, I know how you feel about declarations of love...and most other good things."

Rippen still couldn't wrap his mind around this. "Why?"

Penn scratched nervously behind his own neck. 

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked honestly. "You've been a major part of my life for the past three years. You're my equal and my opposite. Plus, you're pretty easy on the eyes, if I do say so myself."

Rippen took in what the youth said in silence, giving no inclination as to what he was thinking. Eventually, Penn started moving again, fully accustomed to the man's girth.

"I understand if you want to stop this...'thing' after toni-"

"Perfect."

"What?"

Rippen gripped Penn's upper arms excitedly. "This is perfect!"

He moved the youth up and down forcefully, aided by his impressive strength while Penn could do little more than whine out as he was taken.

"You love me! That means that you won't leave me for someone else."

"You...were w-worried that I'd-"

Rippen stopped his movement to fist Penn's member and toy with a pebbled nipple under his layered shirts.

"Say that you'll stay with only me."

Penn had difficulty forming any cohesive sentences or understanding why Rippen suddenly needed this, but the man continued his attack until the hero gave in.

"I'll s-stay with only you!"

"Say that you're mine."

Rippen began his gentle bouncing again, not caring how much it hurt his hip, and had Penn practically wail, "I'm yours! Fuck, Rip! I'm gonna cum!"

"Come for me, Penn Zero. Prove that you're truly mine."

The redhead screamed and shuddered with his release, making Rippen think back to his neighbors and how they may possibly think that he was murdering someone, but he still couldn't bring himself to care as Penn's cum splattered across his stomach, chest and even his cheek. Rippen pulled the boy's now limp body close to his own and shot his own release deep inside him while he grunted into his shoulder. He narrowly resisted the overwhelming urge to sink his teeth into Penn's exposed flesh and mark him, satisfied only by the boy's declarations of fidelity.

Penn's muscles fluttered around his cock, milking every drop of cum he had until there was nothing left to give. They both sat there, catching their breath while Rippen continued to cling to Penn, their bodies fitting pleasantly together. He could feel his pulse pounding beneath his skin, causing his pain to return, but it hardly mattered now.

After the prolonged silence, Penn shakily whispered, "I love you," to Rippen once more.

Now, Rippen was known to lie, (even to Penn to make him feel better, apparently,) but he knew that this was not something to take lightly. 

"I know," he said honestly. 

He expected Penn to get angry, to get hurt, to take back all of the nice things he'd said to him when those three words weren't parroted back and insist on never wanting to see him again.

Instead, the youth pulled himself back, a few stray ginger curls sticking to his sweat covered face, and smiled just as he always seemed to. "How about this: I'm yours."

At that, the villain smiled as well, replacing his head against Penn's shoulder. "And I yours."

Penn went back to their embrace. "That's all I needed to hear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Be sure to let me know! I adore all types of reviews. ;)
> 
> P.S. If you'd like to read something a little fluffier, you could also read my March 17th with Ginger Snaps fic!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, how was it? Feel free to message me your feelings. (I may also be accepting ideas for future fics, but I'm not sure.) I live on comments and peanut butter. :3


End file.
